


Until the End

by jiminnienuggets



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Basically, Drabble, Gen, jake's thoughts before almost shooting troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnienuggets/pseuds/jiminnienuggets
Summary: It was Jake's job to take care of his brother. Until the end.





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing stuff about jake and troy tbh

Sometimes when Jake looked at Troy, he still saw the little kid. Curly blond hair, big blue eyes, looking up at him frightened as their dad and his mom argued, clutching onto his arm. He’d been so young himself that he hadn’t known how to protect him, couldn’t protect him, and Jake felt guilty for that every single day.

Maybe if he had been able to protect him, maybe if he’d been able to do more than let him out of the basement that once, if he hadn’t had run off to college and left Troy behind with their alcoholic father, and his alcoholic mother on her deathbed… Maybe they wouldn’t be here, with Jake standing above him, staring down the barrel of a gun at Troy.

To Troy’s credit, he was accepting what had to happen, even if his eyes had dimmed that Jake wouldn’t join him in death. He couldn’t blame him, really. Troy had never had anybody in life and now he was doomed to not have anybody in death either. 

Nick was beside him, yelling at him to stop, his voice sounding panicked, knowing what was coming. Silently, Jake told Nick thank you in his mind. Nick had been the only person to ever give Troy a shot and even still he was fighting for him--after everything that Troy had done. Jake had hoped he could change, hoped he could get better, but he saw now that there was no way for that to happen. He hoped Nick would come to realize it too.

Troy had to go. He was too dangerous. As his big brother… it was Jake’s job to take care of him, until the end.


End file.
